


StarWiz, the movie

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crossover, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: Harry and Severus are reincarnated in the future where magic and technology mix. Magical and Muggle have taken to the stars and colonized other planets. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop new Dark Lords from trying to rise to power. It's up to our favourite boys to save the day.





	StarWiz, the movie

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/StarWiz.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3815406.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1750594.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1063668.html).


End file.
